


As the city sleeps

by leeknowaki



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Holy water for y'all, How Do I Tag, M/M, Master/Pet, One Shot, lol seokmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:32:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeknowaki/pseuds/leeknowaki
Summary: In their own little world where Jihoon isn't so feisty and Mingyu owns the top spot.





	As the city sleeps

"Shut up!" Jeonghan's voice boomed across the whole room. They are currently arguing on their supposed roles in their upcoming stage play. He sent his members a death glare before sighing, letting himself calm down.  
"Seungkwan, you get the lead."

"No fair! He's always the lead." Seokmin protested.

"Because I'm english very well." Seungkwan replied with a teasing look. Making the older scoff.

"Alright, seokmin you'll be the tree." tiny giggles was heard. "the last one will be the stray kitty. Who doesn't have a role yet? This one's easy. No lines, like Seokmin's."

"Jihoon! Jihoon doesn't have a role yet!" Seokmin exclaimed causing everyone's eyes to wander off, leading them to a quiet little kid on the farthest side of the gathered group.

"Right. Jihoon, you're too quiet I almost didn't notice you there." Jeonghan nodded before scribbling on a piece of paper. He then gave them off their assigned scripts. 

Since Seokmin and Jihoon doesn't have a script to memorize, Seokmin found it a perfect time to try on the face paint they're gonna be using. He took Jihoon near the props men to borrow the paint and started painting whiskers on his face. 

"This suits you, Jihoon. Cats are quiet, like you." Seokmin mutters while painting a black patch on Jihoon's nose. "Cats are not noisy. Not as noisy as that Boolshit Seungkwan."

"Yeah, they are." Mingyu, who is currently cutting on a cardboard, butted in to contradict Seokmin's said statement. "As the city sleeps."

Jihoon couldn't help but send Mingyu a death glare which he responded a half grin with. No one else in that room knows what Jihoon is like behind closed doors. No one else but Mingyu. They have this unspoken thing with each other, no one really notice. The half time bathroom breaks they have together. That one afternoon behind the school grounds. That time in the library, where they almost got caught. The nights where the dorm is empty except for the both of them. Everyone else might have known how silent Jihoon is. But Mingyu, only Mingyu, knows how noisy that kitty can get.

Time passed quickly and they left one after another until only the leaders of each assigned groups are left together with Seokmin, Jihoon and some of the props men. Jeonghan stood up, looking down on his wrist watch.

"Seungcheol!" he shouted, getting the attention the assigned props men leader. "come on we have to set those up before we go home. Soonyoung should be done with the audio by now too." the play is in two days, and they all feel the hurry to make everything fall perfectly in place or else they will all screw this semester's GPA.

"Yup," Soonyoung closes his laptop. "I'll help decorate there." 

"Me too!" Seokmin offered, hurriedly standing up to get his bag.

"It's a mess in here, Jihoon can you do us a favor? We're really short of time to clean." Jeonghan checked his wristwatch again. Jihoon had no choice so he just nodded in response.

Soon the props men are leaving the room together with the leaders, leaving Jihoon behind. He started off cleaning, he doesn't like cleaning but he thought he'd be of help. He sighed, taking a broom and started sweeping the floor. 

"Jihoon." Mingyu jogged right in, taking the broom from him. "go sit, I'll clean here."

"I'm not a child, let me." Jihoon protested, voice small but full of dignity. Mingyu stood upright and gave him a stern look which sent shivers down his spine. He would've protested more but..

"Kitty."

Fuck- So Jihoon had to move. This Mingyu in front of him now is not everybody else's Mingyu. This Mingyu only shows when he's with Jihoon, alone. 

Jihoon obediently sat on a fixed table at the farthest corner of the room, waiting patiently for Mingyu to finish cleaning. 

"Do you really think kitties are noisy?" Jihoon mumbled, loud enough for only the both of them to hear. Mingyu chuckled as he pick off the remaining cardboards on the floor. 

"Kitties are noisy at night, Jihoon." Jihoon tilted his head, both innocence and disbelief. Mingyu set the plastics of cut papers and cardboards aside, locking the door before heading towards Jihoon.

"But kitties sleep at night, don't they?" Jihoon looked up at Mingyu who is now resting his hands on the desk, trapping Jihoon on either sides.

"Good kitties do." Mingyu responds staring down Jihoon's lips, adoring his face with whiskers on. 

"and the naughty ones?" Jihoon bit his lower lip with an innocent look on his eyes as he swirls Mingyu's tie around his finger.

"They get noisy."

Mingyu held Jihoon's chin firmly before kissing him deeply. Jihoon gradually responded to Mingyu's kisses as it soon turn more roughly agressive. It was a moment or two Jihoon was too dazed with how good Mingyu was kissing him he doesn't even know whose air he's breathing in anymore. Mingyu's lips wandered off to his neck to suck on it roughly, eliciting soft sweet moans from Jihoon. 

"M-mingyu..." he moaned out as Mingyu continuously ravish his neck, pulling him close by the waist and rubbing their crotches together.

"What did you just call me, kitten?" something on Mingyu's voice made Jihoon's knees weak and his bulking dick twitch. 

"hmm~ m-master.." a smirk grew on Mingyu's lips. He knows well enough that he's up for something good. Having Jihoon at your mercy could be the best thing anyone could ever dream of. And Jihoon just submitted himself, without any hesitation.

Mingyu pulled Jihoon's neck tie as he lean close to his ear to whisper. "Whiskers suits you well, kitten. Too bad we don't have a leash." he unbottoned Jihoon's shirt, pulling it to the side, enough to unravel Jihoon's milky fair skin. Something about it makes Mingyu want to mark him, the thought of Mingyu's crimson marks all over Jihoon's bare chest overwhelms his senses making him lust for Jihoon even more. He then gave Jihoon another lusty yet sweet, sloppy kiss before pulling back to grab a chair. 

"Striptease." Mingyu saw Jihoon's eyes sparkle at the word and excitedly hopped off the table to stand fairly visible from where Mingyu sat himself, on a view he knew Mingyu would see his every angle with. Mingyu sat undeniably comfortable yet in a great bliss on what he's about to behold in front of him. 

Jihoon started with pulling his shirt slowly until it's safely sitting on the floor before undoing his pants, letting it fall ever so delicately brushing against his flawless thighs. Jihoon showed himself off and everything about him is so perfect. From his cute face, bare milky chest, down to his grown erection which strongly contradicts the innocence plastered in his eyes.

"Turn." Mingyu breathed, jaw tighten as he feels his self control slowly breaking with Jihoon's every little move.

Jihoon turned his back on Mingyu, bending down enough to give Mingyu the view he's been craving, shamelessly clenching his hole to invite Mingyu's penetration.

"Come here." Jihoon can sense the want on Mingyu voice. He stood up to turn and took a step forward but Mingyu's eyebrows furrowed like Jihoon was doing something wrong. Jihoon froze there, one leg forward, hesitating to make another step closer.

"On all fours, like a good little kitten." 

"y-yes.. master." Jihoon carefully dropped on his knees, resting his hands down as he perk his ass up prettily before crawling slowly to Mingyu with a pretty smile on his lips.

"Now, now baby. I got a very special kitty treat for you." Mingyu leans, thumbing Jihoon's cheek as he kneel obediently in front of his master, eyes hinting excitement.

"You'd let master fuck your pretty little throat now, wouldn't you?" Mingyu stared down on Jihoon like he was a toy he can't wait to play with. Jihoon nodded eagerly, unbuckling Mingyu's pants to reveal his kitty treat. Jihoon's eyes widen at how Mingyu has grown behind his zippers. Jihoon can't even take his eyes off Mingyu's cock as he gulp in from salivating. 

"Please.." Jihoon muttered, eyes still locked on Mingyu's half hard dick.

"Please what, kitten?" Mingyu teased.

"Please can I choke on that?" Mingyu's cock twitched at that and there's no way he'll refuse a naked Jihoon, kneeling and pleading before him. Mingyu nodded in response and before he even realizes, Jihoon's slender fingers are already wrapped around his thick shaft. Skillfully twisting his hand up and down Mingyu's length before giving him kitten licks from the base up. 

"Like that.. good kitty." Mingyu's voice nearly shook, he can't help but let out breathy moans as Jihoon started licking broad strips along his underside before wrapping his pink lips around Mingyu's tip. Slowly Jihoon bobs his head up and down until his mouth is full. Jihoon moans against Mingyu length which sent him shivers. Mingyu places his hand on Jihoon's head, his fingers buried on the boy's hair. 

Soon Jihoon was fucking his own mouth on Mingyu's erected member. Pushing down as far as he can go until Mingyu's tip is brushing against the back of his throat. Mingyu tugs on Jihoon's hair pushing him further down, continuously cursing. Jihoon's mouth feels so warm and inviting against his skin, he would've never wanted to stop. But he wants to pleasure him too so he tugged on Jihoon's hair to stop him from what he was doing.

"That's enough now, kitty." Jihoon pulls from Mingyu's girth, letting out a small happy gasp as he licks his lips. Mingyu's dick stands incredibly huge, his tip tinted an angry shade of red. Jihoon look up with a proud smile knowing he did well.

"You are so fucking amazing. Come here let master give you another reward." Jihoon straddles on his lap happily.

"Can I.. ride you, master?" Jihoon suggested as he places his small pretty hands on Mingyu's shoulders. Mingyu wanted rather to fuck him on the table but Jihoon's eyes scream pleading like it is all he's dying to do right now. 

 

"Yes kitty." Jihoon buries his face on the crook of Mingyu's neck as he feel Mingyu's finger massage his hole. Jihoon sucks on Mingyu's skin and moans against it as Mingyu pushes a finger in, thrusting it slowly before squeezing in another. Jihoon shudders in tremors as the third and fourth came in, stretching him out steadily until he was breathing out moans and nothing else.

Jihoon's moans are amusingly satisfying to Mingyu's ears. He slowly pulled his fingers out and gently guides Jihoon's hips up to position his tip right about Jihoon's throbbing hole. Jihoon carefully pushes himself down, his moans almost whining. Mingyu's cock feels too damn thick right now, especially when it has almost been a month since he last had it. Jihoon adjusts himself before moving on a fairly slow pace. He almost thought he'd faint. For him being such a small figure, a cock this huge could literally tear him apart. 

Mingyu lets him adjust to his length before gradually bucking his hips to pick up Jihoon's pace. Mingyu's tongue ravished Jihoon's bare chest. Harshly biting and sucking on it, Jihoon couldn't even tell. Mingyu wraps his fingers around Jihoon's leaking cock and pumps it at the same pace. 

Jihoon is becoming undone, more by each thrust. He threw his head back, wrapping his arms around Mingyu's neck for support as he bounced on him on a merciless pace. He was left to moan messily while Mingyu took advantage of marking every single sensitive spot from his neck down to his bare chest. The room was filled with Jihoon's loud, undeniably nonresting moans. Soon they were both panting, breathy moaning. Both unable to speak of anything but to read each other's reflexes. Mingyu came spurting deep inside Jihoon as the smaller boy finishes on Mingyu's hand. 

They both came down from their highs, holding each other close. Mingyu waited until he's breathing steadily before guiding Jihoon off of his dick, soft kissing his chest. 

Mingyu looks up the room wall clock to check the time while letting Jihoon rest on his chest, running his fingers gently along his spine. It's way past dismissal hours and Mingyu sure as hell knows no other students' in the school premises anymore. He sighs happily, they can rest for a bit more. 

 

"Hey, I get it now! KITTIES ARE NOISY WHEN YOU FUCK THEM." Seokmin's voice boomed along the corridors.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work to be published here, I've got more where that came from but I'm still testing the waters.. I hope you liked it! I'll try and do better next time. Please do tell me what you think, thank you for reading!!


End file.
